Two Sides of the Coin
by obr
Summary: Aleena Sits in the sands of Qufim Island with Arayku and thinks about all the terrable things she's been a part of in her life, and how she has changed thanks to him, and her other friends
1. Part 1: Prolog

-1Two Sides of the Coin

FFXI Fanfic based on my online character and those of my friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the world or the character mod, however the personality of Aleena is all me. The names of other people she runs into belong to friends on the game though I may have augmented the character personalities a little.

Warning: This story may become slightly explicit. So it shouldn't be read by anyone too young.

-Part One- Prolog: _Sea Side sunsets_

Aleena sat watching the tide roll against the soft sand of the small secluded beach. Few ever retreated down the steep cliff path, for at it's bottom lived a deadly monster. The thought did not bother her however, for her companion had dispatched the creature before she had even reached the snow white sands and darkening water.

She looked at the man who sat beside her. His dark eyes where fixed on her, and he smiled when their eyes met.

Aleena blushed, but did not look away. His gaze held within it a tenderness that she was sure his enemies never saw. Leaning forward she allowed her lips to brush across his in a gentle kiss which he returned in kind. Sitting there on the beach, she was reminded of the day they first met.

She had been hunting the small creatures that dared roam the fields just outside the gates to the city of Windurst. In retrospect it seemed odd, but at the time she still had no memory of her past. Arayku had been passing by. The bright yellow feathers of the Chocobo catching her attention as he paused to watch her bluggin the tiny mandy with her wand. She could barely remember the conversation . A large part of her early days as a white mage had been blurred when her memory returned to her. What she did remember was his kindness. In retrospect she realized that he had reminded her of her father. They were Dark Knights filled with the desire for more power. But there was also a sweetness in Arayku that her father lacked.

It didn't suit her desires to think of the past, at that moment she wanted only to think of the man sitting at her side. But the harder she tried to concentrate on hi, the richness of his eyes, the dark hair pulled up to a topknot, the more her mind wondered. Laying her head on his shoulder she finally allowed herself to recount her life and view her sins in the fading twilight.

-Part Two- _Black to White, what would mother think_

Aleena tapped her foot as the airship to Windurst glided across the cloud filled sky. She had grown tired of the endless sky and retired below deck to wait out the ride.


	2. part 2: Why am I?

Two Sides of the Coin

FFXI Fanfic based on my online character and those of my friends

SOME OF THESE STORIES ARE TRUE, THE NAMES HAVE NOT BEEN CHANGED TO PROTECT THE GUILTY. HOWEVER… MOST ARE FAKE.

Disclaimer: I do not own the world or the character mod, however the personality of Aleena is all me. The names of other people she runs into belong to friends on the game though I may have augmented the character personalities a little.

Warning: This story may become slightly explicit. So it shouldn't be read by anyone too young.

-Part Two- _Why am I ?_

Aleena tapped her foot as the airship to Windurst glided across the cloud filled sky. She had grown tired of the endless sky and retired below deck to wait out the ride. She had business at the Orastery and was rather annoyed at the length of time the trip was taking. She didn't want to be gone too long, Altana only knew what trouble the house servant would get into in her absence.

Thunder cracked, shaking the very timbers of the vessel as a single finger of light etched down the sky connecting with the ship's rear propeller.

The ship jerked and dropped altitude, sending Aleena tumbling into the wall. The blow caused her senses to reel and blackness filled her vision.

When she woke, Aleena found herself on foreign shores, greeted by a white haired Mithra. Her head was pounding and she dully answered the woman's questions regarding her stay in the Tarutaru built city.

"Are there any questions you wish to ask me?" The woman finally asked and Aleena realized she couldn't remember why she was there. In truth, the young blond could remember barely more then her own name.

"I seem to have hit my head." She apologized in a rather meek voice. "I'm afraid I don't remember why I was coming here or what I should be doing."

The Mithra seemed thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "Hmmm, I see. Well, by you're dress I would say that you are a mage. You may find the answers you seek within the Orastery."

Aleena nodded. "Thank you. Um… where is the Orastery?"

"Just follow this path here. You can't miss it."

Nodding again she headed down the path through Port Windurst.

The Orastery was a large clay building filled with students learning the arts of magic. Much of the hand gestures and many of the words seemed very familiar to her. Though trying to remember why caused her head to ache.

Walking up to the desk she was greeted by a red haired Tarutaru. "Welcome to the Orastery, how can I helpy welpy you?" She asked cheerfully.

Aleena couldn't help but to smile at the little pointy eared being. "I want to know about mages."

"Well of coursey worsy you do. Thataru is the besty westy reason to come here. There are three typey wipey kinds of magey wageys. Black Mages use powerful wowerful attack spells; White Mages you lot and lots of healy wealy spells; and Red Mages can use both kinds."

Aleena thought about the options, trying to force herself to remember what kind of mage she might have been. "Could I become a white mage?" She finally asked. Not sure if that was the right choice. They all somehow seemed wrong, but if she had any chance of ever remembering her past the healing abilities of a white mage could be helpful.

"Why of coursey woursey you canny wanny. Justaru take this spelly welly and go hone your skilly willies outaru in Sarutabaruta." The Tarutaru chirped.

Taking the spell of 'cure' Aleena headed through town, becoming lost several times in the twists and turns of the walkways. Finally she found the exit into the grasslands known as Sarutabaruta.

Out in the tall grass where many other young adventurers, trying their hands at the skills of their desire. They ran around provoking the anger of large bees, small mandrigora, and big eared rabbits.

Tentative at first Aleena soon found that killing the rather helpless creatures was comfortable. As if she had done so many times in her life. They fell to the hard dirt, blood seeping into the ground as their lives gave way to nothing.

"Hey," A deep rich voice called from her left, just as her club sunk into the head of the bumblebee.

Aleena looked up to see a man atop a bright yellow Chacobo looking down at her.

"You new around here?" He enquired

"I think so. I don't remember." She admitted, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

The Mithra beside him snickered softly but remained quiet.

"My name is Arayku. Here." He tossed her a small light blue pearl.

"Aleena," She responded in turn, catching the small ball with both hands so it wouldn't end up in the blood soaked dirt. "What is it?" She inquired, turning the small pearl around in her fingers.

Arayku smirked and the Mithra failed to stifle a laugh.

She only quirked an eyebrow at their response, making no move to justify her question with an explanation.

"It's a link pearl." The handsome Hume male answered finally, still smirking. "You wear it and it allows you to talk to everyone else who also has a pearl of the same type."

It was then that she noticed that they both wore small pale blue earrings in their right ears. The small little balls were barely noticeable and has she not been looking right at them she would have missed them all together.

"She doesn't even know what a link pearl does." The Mithra's voice was soft, almost inaudible and after a moment she realized it was coming from the pearl she still held in her hand.

"Aeo…" Arayku frowned, "Well anyway, Miss bee killer, if you ever need any help. Just give me a call." He winked at her and reared his bird back toward the road, riding off across the rolling plains.

The Mithra, Aeo, gave a fanged grin before turning to follow.

Aleena smiled to herself and pressed the earring into place, almost immediately her head was filled with the sounds of voices. At first it was dizzying, but slowly she became accustomed to the constant sound that occupied the back of her mind and she returned to the task of ridding the field of unwanted creatures.


End file.
